Chicago Fire: Another Casey
by ICrzy
Summary: This starts up after the chaos of season 2, taking place after Boden returns from a honeymoon. A lot happens, one being that Matt Casey has another siblings- a half sister. DawsonXCasey
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Chicago Fire! I do own Meghan Casey, my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

The loud sound of the siren overwhelmed his mind, his overwhelming mind. So many thoughts and so little time, his head was pounding not to mention his body ached. He tired to lift his head upwards but only saw blood on the ground and sees some on his hands. He began to go into shock as his head lowers back down onto the icy cold ground. His mind began to drift, and suddenly two people came running to his aid. Medical help, that's for damn sure. As his body began to shake and it seems like he was going having some kind of seizure, the paramedic help quickly loaded him onto a back board and onto a gurney.

The ride to the hospital was completely forgetful, the man's mind and thoughts disappeared. His heart rate lowers and the paramedic with him tried their best to keep him alive, yet the man was so weak. He wasn't sure if he'd make it to the hospital.

"Come on," He hear muffled.

His eyes rolled upward and his body began to shake again, and yet the paramedic didn't stop fighting to save him. Slowly the vechile stops and the back door opens wide and fast, the gurney is lifted out of the squad and into the ER.

All the man remembers was the bright lights in the hospital, he remembers muffled voices, and the pain. The pain grew more, and he tried to sit up to see his injury but was forced to lay back down by a doctor. Suddenly his eyes began to close, not even the oxygen mask helped. The man grew restless, and needed to rest. Though before his mind shattered he remembered someone screaming, someone screaming his name.

_"CASEY!"_

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

A few weeks since Chief Boden been back from his honeymoon with his wife, the gang of firefighters were alright without him for a couple of weeks. Boden didn't want to be gone for a long time and his wife, Donna, didn't mind. She needed to return to her work, and also knew how much that firehouse met to her newly husband.

Matthew Casey was walking in with his fiance, Gabriela Dawson, the had moved into a brand new home. They were happy, they were in love. As they approached the firehouse the newly firefighter, Dawson, kissed her lover on the lips and ran to catch up with her best friend, Leslie Shay. Casey walked the rest of the way alone until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Morning, Casey." It was Kelly Severide.

"Morning." Casey said.

Severide looks at Casey, "So how is your little sister handling it here in Chicago?"

What Severide was asking about was something a bit complicated. For the longest time, Casey knew he had a little sister and her name was Christie. That was it in his family. Only him, Christie, his dad, and his mom; however a couple of days after the explosion that the whole firehouse of 51 was in besides Boden, he was contacted by a young girl claiming to be his sister. There was a DNA test  
and came back with the results she wanted to hear.

"She's handling it well, actually having fun with starting her first semester at University of Chicago." Casey said.

Severide nods, "She wants to be a doctor?"

"I am assuming, its kinda hard to get to know her when I have work and she has classes." Casey said.

Severide smiles, "Ah you'll make time."

Casey smiles, "Thanks Kelly."

Severide and Dawson are the only two that know the complicated story of Casey's half sister, the others know that he has another sister and it was left like that. The story is that Casey's father had an affair with his wife before his death, Casey's half sister's mother is a hooker. From what Casey was told is that she was abandoned by her mother after she was born by being dropped off at a hospital  
parking lot. An elderly couple found her and took her in for a while, until his sister was in and out of Foster Care.

"Come on we got work to do." Severide said.

Casey nods and walks into the firehouse with Severide, the two walk into the locker room and sees Dawson chatting with Shay and Shay's new paramedic buddy, his name is Lance and he just got out of med school.

Casey opens his locker and throws his bag and other junk in the locker, Severide nudges Casey. Casey's phone that was laying on the bench was beeping. Casey sits down and sees a text message, Severide leans in order to read it.

"Who is it from?" Severide asked.

Casey smiles, "Meghan."

"Really, you've been trying to get to know her and she has your number. I am impressed." Severide said.

Casey shoves him lightly, "I gave it to her for emergencies since she is crashing with Gabby and I."

"Oh how does Dawson feel about her?" Severide asked.

"How do I feel about what?" Dawson asked from behind.

"About Meghan stopping by after her chemistry class." Casey said looking up at Dawson.

"Oh I would be fine, it would be Boden you'd have to ask." Dawson said and kissed her lover on the forehead.

_"Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 - fire at Parkersfield Apartment." The alarm said._

Casey turns to the others in the locker room, "Let's suit up."

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Upon reaching the apartment complex, there were people who began to panic and some trying to escape. Casey jumps off his firetruck and turns quickly to his team, his team that now included his girlfriend. That could easily put Casey in a difficult situation.

"Mills and Dawson, I want you to stay on the bottom floor. Make sure the people make it out. Otis and Mouch, I want you to head up with Herrmann and I." Casey made his orders simple.

Chief Boden watched his men enter the burning building, the ambulance was opening the back doors where Lance was helping Shay with the wounded from the building who already got out. This was still new to Lance and was a bit shocked at the stuff he sees on runs.

Inside the building the smoke was toxic, Dawson and Mills guided people to safety though Dawson heard some muffled coughing coming from a bit further down in the hallway. Mills notices Dawson run down the hall.

"Dawson!" Mills shouts.

"Fire Department, call out!" Dawson shouts.

She kicks down the door and sees two children hiding under their beds. Dawson ran over and knelt down, she saw how scared they were and wanted to let them know not to feel alarmed.

"Don't worry, I am here to help you." Dawson smiled.

Slowly the children took Dawson's trust and pulled themselves out from under the bed. Dawson motioned them to run toward Mills, just as seconds after the two ran near Mills a beam of fire collapsed onto the floor in front of Dawson.

"DAWSON!" Mills shouts.

_Over the radio Casey speaks, "Something fell in the beam. Is everyone okay?"_

"Dawson is stuck on the other side of the beam, lieutenant." Mills answered.

'What!' Casey thought,_ "Dawson can you find an exit?" Casey radioed._

Dawson looked around and tried to find a window or a door of some sort. In utter panic of being burnt alive, Dawson turns to the bedroom where she'd just saved those children. She sees a window that had yet to be opened from the heat.

"Found a window, lieutenant." Dawson said.

_"Has it been opened, cadet?" Casey radioed._

"No, sir." Dawson said.

_"Don't risk it, something could happen. Mills get a hose and clear a path for her!" Casey radioed in._

"But Casey- I think I can make it." Dawson said.

_"No- I am the lieutenant and I am not going to let my men die." Casey radioed._

Mills had left, he went to go get the hose. Though Dawson felt the heat creep close, she turned to the window. She knew it would be smart to listen to Casey, he has been a firefighter longer than her and knows more than her. Though she felt like doing this would be less trouble than Mills getting the hose and focusing on her while there is a fire to put out.

Dawson turned and ran out the bedroom window, the crash of the glass hitting his fire proof jacket didn't hurt the only thing that hurt was the landing on the solid ground. After she gets up, she sees part of the building explode slightly. Her eyes widen and sees Mills run to her aid, he seemed worried and yet kinda mad she didn't listen to Casey.

"Come on, Dawson." Mills said.

Dawson removed her oxygen mask and followed Mills to the firetrucks. The smoke has become a deep black, and thick. Shay was knelt down by an injured mother and Lance was conducting CPR on a teenager girl, though the girl was gone.

"Casey, talk to me." Boden radioed.

Dawson, who was covered in smoke looked at Boden, "What is it?"

"After that explosion we've been unable to communicate with Casey or the others." Boden said.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

The rescue squad appeared, Severide was the first out and saw that only Mills and Dawson were out. He assumed the rest were stuck inside that burning death trap. Clarke turned to Severide and Severide looked at the situation.

"Alright guys, we need to find out men. I want, Mills, keep these guys here and ready the hoses." Severide said.

Dawson walked over, "What about me?" Dawson asked.

"Stay here, Lance and Shay could use the extra medical help." Severide said.

Dawson watched a small team enter the building after Casey's team. Dawson felt like she was going to fall apart, yet she was snapped out of it when Lance came over.

"Gabriela, please help me over here!" A nervous Lance shouts.

Dawson nods and turns away from the burning building, and had faith that Severide and his team would make it in time.

Inside Severide's team made it to the second floor to find Otis and Mouch, Otis had his leg stuck under a beam. Mouch was trying to pull him out while Otis was telling him to leave him behind. Severide tells Clarke and another firefighter to help those two, leaving Severide with two other men.

"Where is Casey and Herrmann?" Severide asked Otis.

"Third floor is the last we heard from them," Otis said calmly.

Severide nods, "Mills have a latter heard on the middle window third floor." Severide radioed.

Severide felt the heat get worst, so from what he gathered is the fire started up on the fifth floor of the apartment complex. When Severide and his men reached the third floor, they see Casey and Herrmann laying on the floor. Severide looks up and sees a hole from the floor above them, they had fallen from the fourth floor.

"Chief, we got them! We're heading out now!" Severide shouts through the radio.

Casey started to come to as was Herrmann, Severide and his men helped the two up and guided them to the window where the latter was placed by Mills. Severide's men went first, then Herrmann, Casey, and lastly Severide. As they climbed down, Mills along with the rest of the resuce squad was hosing down the building. Casey removed his oxygen mask and began to cough, he looked up and removed his helmet as he walked near Boden. Dawson saw Casey, alive and well, though she returned to helping Lance and Shay.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

The firetrucks pull in and the firefighters exit their trucks, Casey hears someone call his name and not by 'Casey' by 'Matt'. He turns and sees a young girl, her age was nineteen. Her hair was medium length with unnatural bright red hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a black graphic tee with a panda on it with black skinny jeans, and black high tops.

The firefighters turned, they don't know how this person was only Dawson and Severide. Casey takes off his jacket and forms a smile, as she waked over to him with an awkward smile.

"Um lieutenant who is she?" Mills asked.

"This is my sister, Meghan Casey." Casey said.

Mouch turns, "There is another Casey. Oh boy." Mouch teased.

Herrmann laughed, "Oh don't mind him now sweetie. My name is Christopher Herrmann, but the guys just call me Herrmann." Herrmann said.

Meghan smiles, "Nice to meet you." Meghan said.

"I'm Peter Mills," Peter introduced.

"I am Brian Zvonecek, but they call me Otis." Otis said.

Meghan nods, "Hi."

"I am Randy McHolland, but everyone calls me Mouch." Mouch said.

"Jeff Clarke." Clarke said.

"You could have met Joe Cruz, but he has the flu." Mouch mockes.

The guys laughed as if it was some kind of joke, like Cruz really wasn't sick or something. Walking over was the paramedics, Shay looked a bit confused on what was going on and saw the girl standing in front of Casey.

"Uh hi," Shay said.

"Shay, its alright. She is my sister." Casey said.

"Hi, I am Meghan Casey." Meghan said.

"Oh Lesile Shay," Shay said.

Meghan smiles and then had a confused look seeing Lance, "Lance- as in Lance Jackson?"

Lance smiles, "Hi Meghan."

Casey looks confused, "Wait how do you know my sister?"

Meghan turns to Casey, "Matt calm down- we have some classes together."

"Really?" Shay asked.

"Yea- Yeah, I wanna become a doctor." Lance said.

Otis shakes his head, "Wait he has a last name?"

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Chicago Fire! I do own Meghan Casey, my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

Meghan was getting a tour of the fire station from Lance and Shay, where Dawson and Casey stood in his office for a serious chat. Dawson knew that he was angry at what she did today at today's run.

"Dawson," Casey said.

"Matt, I am so sorry- I just thought it was the only way out." Dawson said.

Casey looks at her, "But it wasn't your call Gabby. I am in charge, what does that say to my men when you do something I told you not to do. My men could easily revolt against me or not trust my judgement."

Dawson shakes her head, "I'd doubt that would happen."

"You don't know," Casey said.

Dawson sighs, "Listen Matt- today's explosion was my fault and anyone who would have been killed would have been on my hands, I promise I'll listen to what you have to say." She said.

Casey nods, "Alright- you should head into the kitchen. The guys are probably hungry and complaining that our newest cadet isn't cooking us lunch." Casey said.

Dawson saw the smirk on his face, he leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Dawson smiled and embraced her love, the kissed deepen until Casey pulled back and pointed to the door, and Dawson frowns.

"Fine, I'll go into the kitchen but I'll spit in your food." Dawson teased.

Dawson leaves and Casey smiles while shaking his head, he sees Shay with Lance and Meghan walking by. Meghan was enjoying herself on the tour, and Casey watched Lance's behavior with Meghan. Casey had a thought that Lance has a crush on his baby sister.

Casey exit his office and Meghan sees her brother walks over to them, "Hi." He said.

Meghan smiles, "Didn't you say you were too busy to show your sister around?" Meghan asked.

Casey lightly shoves her, "Not busy now."

Shay smiles, "Well you can show her the firetrucks. We've covered everything but that, right Lance?"

Lance nods, "Yes sir."

Meghan looks puzzled, "Sir? Why so formal?"

"Meghan, your brother is a lieutenant." Lance said.

Meghan nods, "Oh well lieutenant show me the way." Meghan smiles.

Casey smiles, "Very well."

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

"Truck 81 is my truck," Casey said.

Meghan looks at it, "Nice."

Meghan walks around and looks at the truck, Casey follows and points to the squad truck as well. He tells her how that is Severide's truck and also pointed to the paramedic's vehicle. It was at that moment where Casey decided since no one was around to try to bond with his sister.

"So Meghan, how is everything been?" Casey asked.

"Good, real good." Meghan replied as she looked at map of the neighborhood.

"Any issues in school?" He asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Any boyfriend?" He asked.

Meghan turns, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to get to know you better." He said.

Meghan smirks, "No your nosy Matt. Okay getting to know me would be like 'What's your favorite color?' or 'What's your hobbies?'. No stuff like am I in a relationship or not." Meghan said.

Casey sighs, "Your right."

Meghan smiles, "Of course I am."

Casey lightly shoves her, "So any hobbies?"

Meghan shrugs, "I went through millions of hobbies as a kid. I can play the piano, violin, and guitar. I can draw, not well but sorta good. I can dance and sing, but singing is terrible though. How about you, Matt?" Meghan asked.

"Well besides the firehouse and my side business, nothing much for a hobby. This job is like my life and family." Casey said.

Meghan nods, "Jobs like this can be that close."

Casey nods back at her, "So have you been in contact with Crystal?"

Meghan shakes her head, "No."

Crystal is the social worker who have been trying to find her biological mother, Meghan had contacted her when she was only thirteen but Crystal wasn't allowed to give her the information until Meghan was of legal age of eighteen or above. Though since Meghan moved to Chicago, she hasn't contacted Crystal yet.

"Why not? I thought you want to meet your mom?" Casey asked.

Meghan shrugs, "She gave me up. I don't know if she'd want to even see me." Meghan said.

Casey walks over and puts his hands on her shoulder, "You don't know that. Meghan, she could have given you up because she knew where she lived and what she did as a job would have been too dangerous to raise a child."

Meghan looks at him, "How do you know? How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but its better than wondering why. I'd call Crystal, see if she's found your mom yet." Casey said.

"I'll think about it." Meghan replied softly.

Casey nods and guides her into the building, they get this nice smell of Dawson's cooking as they enter. She was cooking some Mexican style food for their lunch, something good and probably a way to apologize for her act at the last run. As Casey and Meghan entered the room everyone got silent.

"Casey, so how did you find Meghan?" Herrmann asked.

Casey turns to her, "Well that's kinda complicated."

Meghan also looks at Casey. The similar features on them were scary, they looked so much alike. The only difference was besides gender was Meghan's unnatural red hair making her look a bit different than Casey.

"I contacted him, our dad left my mom- it was sorta an affair on Matt's mom without her knowing. Which explains why when I first contacted Matt, he was a bit shocked to hear that I am even his sister. The same went for Christie." Meghan said.

Casey listened to how she spoke, it wasn't lying just not the full truth. He knew how she feels about mentioning her biological mother and her times in the Foster Care. Casey respected that and didn't bring it up unless she wanted to talk about it.

"So where are you from, Meghan?" Mills asked leaning against the counter drinking his coffee.

"Uh- I was born in Ohio. Well Columbus, Ohio to be correct." Meghan said.

The small chat between the firefighters and Meghan was a bit awkward, mostly for Meghan who hates to be on the spot light. Yet the gang watched Chief Boden enter and him stop to see the young Casey standing next to his lieutenant.

"Excuse me, I believe we haven't met yet." Boden said.

Meghan turns to the tall fellow, "Hi I am Meghan Casey. It's nice to meet you." Meghan said.

"Casey? Matt's sister?" Boden asked.

Casey nods, "Yeah chief its a long story." Casey said.

Boden nods respecting his firefighter, "Well I am Chief Boden. I run this house."

Meghan smiles, "Well you're doing a great job from what I see."

Boden was about to reply back but the alarm had gone off, "Truck 81! Ambulance 61! Squad 3! There is a large car accident on Wayne Ave." The alarm said.

The men and women there at firehouse 51 began rushing to their vehicles, Meghan followed in the same speed. She stands by truck 81 and sees Casey turn to her, he sees her eyes and sees she wants to come.

"Can I ride along?" Meghan asked.

"Chief?" Casey asked while Boden was close by.

"Fine, but don't get into trouble." Boden said.

Casey nods and helps Meghan up into the firetruck, after she got aboard Casey hops in. Then the trucks and squad takes off at a fast speed in order to make it to their location.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

The trucks and squad pulled up and quickly everyone jumped out of the vehicles, they were quickly rushing into their job. There was a car accident, a big one. Some seemed trapped in their own cars and there seems to be a small fire starting.

"Mouch and Mills get that fire under control. Herrmann, Dawson, and Otis help me with this car." Casey orders.

Meghan climbs out to see Severide ordering his own men to cover the other cars that Casey's guys weren't at. Shay and Lance quickly gotten out and began to rush to aid the victims. Meghan walks a bit further and stopped next to Boden.

"This a typical day at work?" Meghan asked.

Boden looks at her for a split second, "Sometimes."

Meghan looks back up at the chaos, "Matt,"

Casey and Herrmann were using the jaws to get the victim, a women, out of her car. Dawson was talking to her to keep her awake, while she and Otis had the backboard ready for her. Casey and Herrmann got the door off and Casey threw it. Quickly Dawson and Otis got the women into the backboard.

"Lance! Shay! Got a victim!" Otis shouts.

Lance and Shay sprinted in their direction, Dawson and Otis got the women on the gurney and then were wheeling her to the ambulance. The women was screaming and bleeding terribly on her head.

"The women is suffering from a bad head injury, my guesses is a fracture in the skull. Everything else seems minor but I would hurry to the hospital." Dawson said.

Lance nods, "But what about the other victims?"

Shay looks over at Meghan, "Yo Meghan!"

Meghan turns, "Me?"

Shay nods, "Get over here!"

Meghan ran over through some of the chaos over to Shay, Otis and Dawson loaded the women onto the ambulance. Lance had hoped in the back with the women as Shay waited for Meghan to reach her.

"Yes?" Meghan asked stopping.

"Your in med school right?" Shay asked.

"Sorta? Still taking classes," Meghan said.

"Shay, what are you getting at?" Dawson asked.

"I need to head to the ER, but the next ambulance might be a while. Have Mini Casey here help until more come." Shay said.

"But-." Meghan said.

Shay rushes into the vehicle and turns on the flashing red and blue lights, thus pulling out and rushing to the hospital. Otis and Dawson stand there and turn to Meghan, a bit shaken and unsure how to handle this situation.

"Casey, its Dawson." Dawson said over the radio.

"Casey here, what's wrong?" Casey's voice sounded concerned over the radio.

"Shay and Lance had to leave with a seriously injured women, so the next ambulance might be a while." Dawson said.

"Alright, I want you and Mills to be on paramedic duty." Casey ordered through the radio.

Dawson nods and turns to Meghan, "Shay mentioned having Meghan help."

There was a pause until, "Meghan think you can handle it?" Casey asked over the radio.

Meghan shrugs, "I guess- I am willing to try." Meghan said.

"Dawson, keep watch of her. She is to stay by your side the whole time." Casey orders.

"Alright, lieutenant." Dawson said.

Otis was given orders to help get victims out, where Dawson motioned Meghan to follow her to find Mills. Once finding Mills, they were given some victims with minor injuries. Meghan sat down near a medical bag and helped stop the bleeding of a victim, a young male.

Suddenly there was a small explosion at one of the cars, Meghan's attention shifted in the direction and waited to hear who was in it and if someone was hurt. The man looked at her and formed a small smile, he was likely in his mid twentys.

"They'll be fine, they train for this." He said.

Meghan nods, "Yeah. My brother is one of them."

He smiles, "Bet he is proud you are here helping us."

Meghan forms a small smile, "Yeah."

Casey comes over with Severide carrying a dead women on the backboard, this was the women who caused the accident in the first place. Meghan saw another medic come over to take over what Meghan was doing to help, with her being released Meghan rose to watch the firefighters coming over.

"Chief everyone is out and safe. Tell the tow trucks to come collect the cars." Casey said through the radio.

"Alright, Casey." Boden said over the radio.

Casey sees Meghan standing there, she looks upset and he looked a bit confused on why that was. Once he got close enough to her, he was shockingly embraced by her. He had yet to be hugged by her, not even when they first met.

"Meghan?" Casey asked.

"Matt, you worry me." Meghan said softly.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

"Lieutenant!" Lance shouts back at the firehouse.

Casey turns and sees Lance running over, "Oh Lance."

Lance nods, "Yes sir- um I was- um wondering." The poor boy was nervous.

"Lance, I'm off duty, call me Casey." Casey said.

Lance nods, "Right- yeah sorry. Um- I was wondering since you are the only adult guardian for Meghan that it would be smarter for me to ask you directly- well I could have asked your other sister, but Meghan lives with you- wait um." Lance couldn't stop stuttering.

Casey looked puzzled while he was trying to leave, "Out with it."

Lance nods, "Right what I am trying to say is- is it alright if I ask out your sister?"

Casey looked a bit shocked, "Wow."

"Am I in trouble?" Lance asked.

Casey shakes his head, "No not at all. I- don't mind, if you want to take Meghan out for dinner or something I don't mind." Casey said.

Lance smiles, "Oh thank you lieutenant." Lance said.

Casey made a face.

"Oh I mean Casey." Lance said.

Lance shakes Casey's hand and then walks off to the locker room, just as that ended Dawson comes over with a confused look on her face. Casey kisses her on the cheek and then she points to a cheerful Lance running off to the locker room.

"What was that all about?" Dawson asked.

"Lance is going to ask out Meghan," Casey said.

"Your Meghan? And did yo say yes or threaten you'd hurt him if he touched your sister?" Dawson teased.

"I said it was alright, I mean she is nineteen." Casey said.

Dawson nods, "You are right."

The two walked outside but was stopped by the gang who were talking about meeting up at Molly's for some drinks. Dawson and Casey see Severide step in front of them with a smile on his face.

"So you two coming, or can't be bothered?" Severide asked.

"No, we aren't busy." Casey said.

"We'll stop by." Dawson smiles.

Herrmann smiles, "Good cause its been a while since we've all been at Molly's."

Meghan was waiting outside, Casey was a bit confused he'd thought she would have left already yet his guesses ended when he saw Lance run over. He stops to catch his breathe, Casey assumes the poor kids ran from the locker room all the way outside without stopping. Meghan forms a smile on her face, as the two had some small talk.

Casey felt a nudge, "Looks like Lance is making the moves on your sister." Mills said.

"Yeah lieutenant, how are you going to deal with that?" Mouch asked.

"I am not getting involved." Casey declared.

Severide laughs, "As if."

Casey chuckles, "I don't have too. Poor Lance is already afraid of me."

Shay walks over, "He felt the same way when we first started working. He didn't want to say something offensive since I am a lesbian." Shay said.

"So why are we still standing here bullshitting? Let's get to Molly's!" Otis shouts.

**Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Chicago Fire! I do own Meghan Casey, my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

Another drink around the bar table, Herrmann handed Otis and Mills another. Casey leaned against the bar while talking to Clake and Severide, and Dawson stood next to Shay and Mouch. Everyone was having a great time and unwinding, after a long night.

"So Casey, how is the relationship with Dawson?" Clarke asked.

Casey smiles and glances at his lover, "It doing well."

Clarke smiles, "Well if you need relationship advice I am always here."

Both Casey and Severide laugh, "Sure." Casey takes a drink.

Severide puts his empty glass on the table and turns to Casey, "So got a date planned out for the wedding?"

Casey shrugs, "We've been busy with 51 and now Meghan- Gabby and I haven't really had the chance to look into a date." Casey said.

Severide puts his hand firmly on Casey's shoulder, "Good. Take your time, you don't want to rush into something you both aren't ready for."

Casey nods, "Thanks Kelly."

Severide got a refill and smiles, "No problem Matt."

Severide takes a drink of his small shot glass fast and slams it onto the table. He exhales deeply and turns to the gang of firefighters of 51.

"Okay, next round is on me!" Severide shouts.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Lance and Meghan sat in a small diner, the two were sitting across from each other. Meghan noticed Lance awkwardly brushing his shaggy brown hair from his face. He was nervous, and she could tell.

"Why so tense?" She asked softly.

Lance looks up, "Uh- I'm not tense."

Meghan smiles, "Oh please. I can smell the fear off of you, relax."

Lance nods, "Sorry I just- I get freaked out on first dates- wait is this even a date?"

Meghan leans forward and grabs his hands, "Calm down Lance. You might go into a panic attack and then I'll have to call an ambulance."

Lance smiles, "The irony in that statement."

Meghan rolls her eyes, "Truthfully funny."

Lance nods and looks at the menu, "So what are you thinking about ordering?"

Meghan shrugs, "Don't know."

Lance nods, "Yeah me too."

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

"Hey everybody." Entering Molly's was Joe Cruz.

"Now look who finally shows up." Herrmann teases from behind the bar.

Otis walks over, "Where the hell have you been?"

Cruz looks at Otis, "Home. I've bee sick with the flu." Cruz said.

Mouch looks at Cruz a bit confused, "Wait you weren't joking?"

"No why would I? I had a temp of 103 and was throwing up my food." Cruz said.

Casey shakes his head from where he stood, "Thanks for sharing that with us Cruz."

Shay smiles, "Well you look better."

Cruz nods, "Of course. I had enough rest and my temperature went back to normal, did I miss anything?"

"Yeah we met the lieutenant's sister, Meghan." Mills said.

"Meghan? Wait the sister you mentioned that contacted you?" Cruz asked.

From where he stood Casey nods, "That's the one."

Dawson hands Cruz a beer, "She is crashing with Casey and I."

"That's nice of you." Cruz said.

Severide had a smirk, "Hey Cruz buys this round!"

Everyone cheers for Cruz and Cruz had this confused look on his face as his friends took a drink in his name.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

"So why become a medic?" Meghan asked.

"Pardon?" Lance asked looking up from his drink.

"Why become a paramedic?" Meghan repeated.

Lance nods, "Oh- well I always wanted to be a doctor but also wanted to help at the sight of the accident. Also the people at firehouse 51 are great, sure they give me a hard time for being new but- we're family."

Meghan nods while playing with her salad, "I keep hearing that."

Lance leans in a bit, "So how did you know that Casey is your brother?"

Meghan looks at him, "Its a complicated story."

Lance looks at her seriously, "I won't tell a soul."

Meghan smiles, "Fine. I was born in Columbus like I said, but nine months prior my dad who is Matt's father met my mom. She is and last I know is a hooker, and he met her in Ohio- for what I don't know. After I was born, I was given up and was in and out of Foster Care."

"Oh wow," Lance said.

Meghan nods, "It wasn't so bad. I mean I was lucky and didn't have abusive foster parents of anything."

"So how did you meet Casey?" Lance asked.

"Well, I have this social worker who I contacted to find my mother- yet instead found me two relations of mine still alive. Which are Matt and Christie, my half siblings. So we met and had a DNA test, and boom. We found out we're related." Meghan said and took a bite of her salad.

Lance seemed shocked, "Whoa. How did you feel during that?"

Meghan smirks, "What's up with all the questions?"

"Sorry, I should tell you about myself." Lance said.

Meghan nods, "Sounds fair."

Lance nods, "Well I was raised by my mom and dad- that was until my mom was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was five. My dad got depressed and turned to drinking his problems away. I eventually was taken from him and into the care of my grandmother." Lance said.

"Wow, I am so sorry Lance." Meghan said.

"You asked earlier about why a paramedic, it is mostly because I want to make sure no child grows up without their mother or father." Lance said boldly.

Meghan smiles and touches his hands, "You have a big heart."

Lance looks at her, he forms a smile at her and looks awkwardly down at the table. Meghan cocks her head to the right and forms a comfort smile at her date. Though the sweet moment was ruined by one text message, one message that made Meghan feel like she needed her brother.

"We need to go to Molly's and now." Meghan said.

Lance looked confused, "Why what is it?"

"I'll explain in the car, we just need to go." Meghan said.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Casey was enjoying the time with his friends, he only hoped his sister was enjoying her date with Lance. He knew Lance was a good kid, he may tease the new medic but he knew the guy was good at what he does even if he was still new. Casey and Severide were talking to each other on the other side of the bar, talking about fun stories and good runs they have had in the past.

"Man didn't Andy nearly wet himself?" Severide asked laughing.

Casey chuckles, "That old lady did pack a mean punch." Casey followed with a laugh.

The two men who couldn't stand each others guts for the longest time are not long time friends, they've finally gotten over Andy's death. They have finally pushed passed it all, and the two both know Andy would have wanted them to.

The door opens and the two lieutenants hear Herrmann welcome the guest, yet these people's names were known by Herrmann and it did sent Casey into a small shock when he heard Herrmann say the names.

"Lance and Meghan, care to see what grown ups do." Herrmann teased.

"Anyone seen my brother?" Meghan asked with a worry tone.

First one over was Dawson, she assumed something physically was wrong with Meghan. No, no wounds. It wasn't an accident, so that was out. Then Casey came running through the crowd of firefighters, he looks at her and saw she was about to cry.

"Meghan, what is it?" Casey asked.

Casey went to turn and yell at Lance, for all Casey knew is that Lance did something to her. He could have hurt her or attempted far worst, so before Casey had the chance to chew out Lance, his sister stops him.

"It wasn't Lance," Meghan speaks.

"Then what is it?" Casey asked.

Meghan reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she scrolled up to find the very text message that sent this girl into panic. Casey is handed the phone and read the text message. He read it more than once and then turned to Dawson.

"I want you to call your brother." Casey said.

"Matt," Dawson asked sounding concerned.

"Just call him and make sure this thug is no where near Meghan," Casey said.

Dawson nods and walks off to call her brother, Meghan looked at her brother a bit ashamed and also upset. Casey embraces her and knew how embarrassed she must be having this happen in front of the whole firehouse.

"I thought he was never going to find me." Meghan mumbled in Casey's shirt.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you again." Casey declares.

**Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Chicago Fire! I do own Meghan Casey, my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

Standing in the Chicago Police Department was Casey, Dawson, and Meghan. Walking over was Detective Antonio Dawson and Sergeant Hank Voight. Voight and Casey has had a rocky past with each other, yet the two has finally pushed passed it; mostly Casey getting over it and realizing Voight is a changed man.

"Antonio, what are we looking at?" Casey asked first.

Antonio turns to Casey and then to Voight, "Well we'd like to talk to Meghan about this guy and seem how dangerous he is."

Meghan nods, "Alone?"

Voight nods, "We won't harm you. Beside they'll be outside the room." Voight tried to comfort her.

Casey nods at Meghan, "Meg we will be here when you get out."

Dawson smiles, "Don't worry."

Meghan nods and follows the two officers into an empty room, Voight motions her to take a seat in front of him but is divided by a table. Antonio stands by Voight. Meghan awkwardly looks around the room before making contact with them.

"So first tell us his name, and how you met him." Voight said.

Meghan nods, "Yeah- right. Um his name is Seth Miller, he and I- we use to go to school together."

Antonio nods and looks at the file, "The file from the locate police department from your home town mentioned you two were an item once."

Meghan bites her lip, she nods slowly and now is avoiding eye contact. Voight sighs gently and leans forward slightly, he sees the fear in her eyes. Its like PTSD, the flashbacks coming back like it happened yesterday.

"Meghan, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." Voight said.

Meghan exhales, "We did date- and it was great at first. It was fun until it became difficult." Meghan said.

"How so?" Antonio asked.

Meghan leaned back in her chair, "He use to text me every second asking where I was. He got jealous when I wasn't with him, he grew a bit reckless and began to stalk me."

"Did he- hurt you?" Antonio asked.

Meghan looks at Dawson's older brother, "Clarify hurt?"

Voight looks at Meghan, "You seem to be a smart kid. You are Matt's sister and I know you know what my partner means."

Meghan bites her lip again, "Yeah- he hit me before."

Antonio nods, "Anything else?"

Meghan looks up, "You have the file. It should be in there." Meghan says softly.

Voight nods, "So this relationship got violent. Did you report it?"

Meghan nods quickly, "My foster parents had me. They were concerned over my safety as well as there own."

Antonio looks at the file, "You went to court and go a restraining order against him."

Meghan nods, "He can't be within 100 feet of me."

Voight looks at her, "Right now we can't do much since he has not shown up. But I promise, I promise we'll make sure nothing happens."

Meghan looks at him and smirks, "For a once dirty cop you're not so bad."

Voight smiles hearing that, "Thank you."

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Casey slams the door shut, he huffs and turns to a upset Dawson. She was hanging up her jacket on the coat rack, whereas Meghan sat on the couch with a sad look on her face.

"So, what do we do now?" Meghan asked softly.

Casey sighs as he walks over, "I'll protect you. That's what."

"Matt," Dawson said.

Casey turns, "The police can only do so much. Besides, dial my number and I'll be there quicker. I promise, this guy will not touch you." Casey said.

Shockingly, Casey was embraced by Meghan. Her head was buried in his chest, which muffled up her sobs. Casey held onto her as tight as he could without choking her. His shirt was getting wet from her tears but didn't mind, this was his baby sister and he would not let anything happen to her.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

The following morning, Dawson was cooking breakfast. It was going to be a long day, the two had a long shift at the firehouse and Meghan is likely going to be home alone. Though Casey spoke to his sister, Christie, and asked if Meghan could crash over there.

"Mornin' Gabby." Casey said through his sleepy expression.

"Didn't sleep well?" Dawson asked.

Casey nods and rubs his hand through his hair, "Yeah. I am just so damn worried about Meghan."

"Me too, Matt. I hope that this guy doesn't show his face." Dawson said.

Casey nods and pours himself some coffee, "Me too."

Dawson turns to him, "Hey don't worry."

"I can't help it, I have this job to protect the ones I care about." Casey said.

Dawson smiles and kisses him on his cheek, "Don't over think it all."

The two hear foot steps coming down the stairs, they sees a colorful Meghan. Her outfit made her stand out like a swore thumb; a blue tee shirt, yellow pants, green high tops, and purple and orange socks. Not to mention her hair was in pigtails, which made her look younger.

"What?" Meghan asked.

"What is up with the outfit?" Casey asked.

"Alright, maybe the pigtails are a bit too extreme." Meghan said as she noticed their expressions.

"Again what is up with the outfit?" Casey repeated.

Meghan brushed out her hair, she was placing a white beanie on. She turns to her brother giving him a confused look on her face, Dawson smirks as she returned to cooking.

"Nothing, just thought to be colorful today." Meghan said.

"You don't even match." Casey said.

Meghan smirks, "Okay 'mom' but its no big deal."

Casey walks over while carrying his coffee, "You really want people to see you like that?"

Meghan nods, "Of course. I like the weird expressions they give me, like the one you're giving me." Meghan said.

Dawson walks over with a pan of eggs, "Well I think its creative. Now Matt, she is only expressing her creative side." Dawson parented.

Meghan walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a glass, "Yeah this phase is nothing. My first artist moment happened on the walls of my first foster home, boy the Johnson's were pissed." Meghan said and took a drink.

Casey sighs, "Alright if you feel comfortable in that then- whatever."

Meghan smiles and winks at her brother, "Thanks Matt."

Meghan takes a seat and began to eat, Dawson pours herself some orange juice and then began to eat. Casey took a drink of his coffee and was reading the newspaper, and then lifted his head.

'Wait- why does this feel strange?' Casey thought.

It was at that moment, Casey felt like this was a family moment. Not like brother- sister bonding, no a real family thing. Like Casey being the father, Dawson being the mother, and lastly Meghan being the stubborn teenage daughter.

Meghan finished her breakfast and cleaned off her plate, "I gotta run. I got a botany test today and hate to be late." Meghan said.

She walks over and kisses Casey's head and races to the door, she grab her car keys and her backpack but Casey stopped her before she was free.

"Meg, do you have your over night bag?" Casey asked.

Meghan turned, "Ops almost forgot it." Meghan teased.

"Uh huh, okay good luck today." Casey said.

Meghan smiled, "Thanks Matty!"

With that Meghan was gone, Casey exhaled deeply and then felt Dawson touch his upper arm. He turns and see her smile at him, a smile to tell him not to worry. That did loosen Casey up. Dawson clears the plates and then turns to find Casey standing behind her with a smirk.

"So we don't have to be at the firehouse for about an hour, and lucky us with this new place its not that far from 51." Casey said touching Dawson's shoulders.

"Matthew Casey, what are you thinking?" Dawson smiles.

Casey kisses Dawson on the lips, "I don't know- some fun?"

**Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Chicago Fire! I do own Meghan Casey, my OC! Please review and favorite for more!**

House fire, truck 81, squad 3, and ambulance 61 were reported there. This house fire was dangerously out of control. Once arriving, Casey and Severide turned to each other and then to their team. A few seconds after the firefighters got out of their trucks, Boden pulled up.

"Alright, Cruz and Otis. I want you to keep the people back. Herrmann and Dawson, I want you to check with Mills and I if the people have been all out to safety." Casey said.

They all nod, and began to enter the building.

Casey grabs Dawson's arm, "This time listen to me."

"I will lieutenant." Dawson said.

"Alright let's go." Casey said running in front of them.

With their oxygen masks on and ducking low to be able to see if people where laying to avoid breathing the smoke.

"Fire department, call out!" Herrmann shouts.

Casey found a person hiding, "Sir! We're here to help!" He shouts.

The man turns, covered in burns and crying. Casey was confused until he saw the motionless child laying on the ground. Casey rushed over and pulled off his oxygen mask and quickly put it on the young boy's face, he had a pulse though it was faint.

"Shay, Jackson I need a gurney ready!" Casey shouts through the com.

In came Herrmann with Mills and Dawson, Dawson sees her lover without his mask. Casey picks up the boy and hands him to Herrmann and Mills, who begin to take the child out. Then Dawson notice how light headed Casey was getting, he needed oxygen yet he was selfless and gave it to the young boy.

"Sir, can you walk?" Dawson asked.

The man nods, "Ye- Yes." He coughed.

Dawson nods and helps her lieutenant, "Hang onto me and follow my lead."

The man nods and the three walk out of the building. Everyone was already out besides those three and another paramedic team had taken the man from the house onto a gurney, Dawson took Casey a good five feet away before he fell on his butt to breathe.

"Matt," Dawson spoke.

"Fine- work on putting that fire out." Casey said.

Dawson nods and returns to her co-workers, as the ambulances pull out with their sirens blaring loudly. Casey gasped and coughed as he tried to get fresh oxygen. He looks above him to see Boden there, he nods at Casey and turn back to the fire.

"After day at work. Huh, Chief?" Casey mumbled humorly.

Boden smirks.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Casey sat in his office, he was filling out some paper work that he needed to complete. He wasn't lazy about it, it was just with everyone coming up with his sister and the runs they've have lately, the poor lieutenant was far behind.

A slight knock set Casey into a slight jolt, he looks up and sees Lance. He wasn't wearing his uniform, likely he had gotten off earlier today. He wore a Chicago Cubs hat, it covered most of his shaggy brown hair. He looks at Casey and slowly opens the door.

"Hello, lieutenant." Lance said.

Casey looked at his wristwatch, "Lance it's- it's a little after noon. Don't you have classes to get to?"

Lance nods, "Not until after one. I came here to talk to you." Lance said.

Casey nods, "Well what is it?"

Lance shut the door, "How is Meghan doing?"

Casey sighs, "She told you everything?"

Lance nods, "For the most part. She didn't really explain to me what happened between her and Seth."

Casey puts his pencil down onto his desk, "Well if I were you respect that until she feels ready."

Lance nods, "I understand sir."

Casey turns to him, "Other than that- she is probably a bit startled by it by pretending to be alright."

Lance nods again, "Alright."

Lance begins to head out but Casey called for Lance to stop. Lance turns and holds onto the door knob, he sees Casey stand up and stop in front of him.

"You really care about my sister, right?" Casey asked.

Lance nods, "Yes sir."

"Promise me you'd keep an eye on her," Casey said.

"I promise, lieutenant." Lance said.

Casey smiles, "Good now I don't want you late for school."

Lance smiles, "I'll see you later Casey."

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Meghan exits from her American Government class and waited for Lance to meet up for her for coffee, they started doing that just to chat and kill time before their next class. Meghan stood by the coffee shop on campus, she heard her phone ring and looked down at the contact.

"Oh god," Meghan covered her mouth.

Lance comes over with a smile, "Hey Meghan."

Meghan looked up and didn't realize the single tear down her face, "Lance."

"What? Is everything alright?" Lance asked by touching her shoulders for comfort.

"Its Seth, he just texted me." Meghan said.

"I thought you got a new number," Lance said.

Meghan nods, "I did. I have no idea- how he gets his dirty hands on this."

Lance looks at her, "Wanna blow getting coffee and you're last class and go home."

Meghan shakes her head, "I can't. I'll piss Matt off, and he wants me to stay at Christie's tonight."

"Oh yeah, he has a long shift tonight." Lance said.

Meghan nods, "Um we can still get coffee though."

Lance nods, "Very well."

Meghan reached into her purse and felt her wallet wasn't in there, "Um I need to go to my car for something. Be right back."

Lance nods and enters the coffee shop. Meghan has learned after dealing with a stalker to never park far from where you'd be, no matter how hard it is to find a parking space. She always has eyes on her car at all time. By the time Meghan reached her silver car, she unlocks it and grabs her wallet until the driver seat. She exits her car and sees sitting on the windshield a note.

She looks at it and then pulls out a napkin from her purse, she slowly unfolds it and utterly gasp. She turns to the coffee shop and then folds the note again and reached for her sandwich bag, she took her sandwich out and put the note inside.

Meghan texted Lance saying something came up and then got into her car. Meghan then dialed Casey's number first, before she dialed the police.

"Matt, yeah it's me. He left a note." Meghan said.

**-CHICAGOFIRE-**

Voight sighs, "Do you know for a fact its him?" He asked.

Meghan looked a little upset, "Yes! For god's sake, he's been out to get me since I put him in jail back in 2012." Meghan said.

Antonio nods, "Well we are having our tech guy search the number who has been harassing you lately."

Meghan nods, "What about the note?"

Voight rubs his chin, "The best we can do is keep an eye out. There has not been any sightings of this fellow, so I don't know what I can do."

That is when Casey entered the police station, Meghan sees Casey who quickly hugs her. Antonio nods at Casey, and Casey turned to Voight. Voight gives Casey a respectful nod as does Casey.

"So what is it?" Casey asked.

"Seth," Meghan mumbles.

Voight nods, "Right now there isn't a case on this but like I told your sister- we'll keep a watchful eye out if we see him."

Casey was mad, "You're just going to let the guy who hurt my sister walk around freely?" Casey nearly shouted.

"Matt," Antonio started, "We will never let a person harm you or your family. Here, Matt, you are family." He says.

Casey nods, "Okay."

Voight clears his throat, "I suggest you continue to go to school. Act like there isn't anything wrong, maybe ignore it. If that draws him out, then we might be able to pin something on him."

"Might?" Meghan asked.

"Meghan, you have to trust the system." Antonio said.

Casey nods, "You gotta trust them sis."

Meghan nods, "Alright."

Voight shakes hands with Casey, "Contact us if anything happens."

"The same to you." Casey said.

Meghan and Casey exit the police station and Meghan sees Casey pace. He was a bit worried, he had a lot on his plate. Work, her, his love life, his side business, his social life, his family, etc. Meghan stopped Casey from pacing and rubbed his forearm.

"Hey we'll figure it out." Meghan forced a smile.

Casey nods, "Yeah but- I hate feeling so helpless."

Meghan nods, "I get you."

Casey looks at his sister, "Want me to drive you to Christie's?"

Meghan shakes her head, "No- but you can walk me to my car."

Casey knew Meghan was a bit paranoid, so he took advantage of this moment to bond a bit more. Also Casey wanted to feel like a hero, since he wasn't there for Meghan when she needed him the most he wants to be her knight in shinning armor. No matter what is thrown at them, Casey will protect his sister with his life.

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
